


Hogs Castle for Tactical and Strategic Magical Warfare

by Katrin_Wolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrin_Wolf/pseuds/Katrin_Wolf
Summary: You think you know the history of Hogwarts? You are wrong. Hogwarts were build in 990s. When England and Scotland were fighting with the Danish and family members were killed for the crown.That is the true story of Hogwarts, Hogs Castle for Tactical and Strategic Magical Warfare. And the origin of the four founders: Salazar of Slytherin, Gryffin Lord Godric, Rowena Duchess of Ravenclaw and Helga the "Hupp-le-Puff", who became over the time and history improvisation the four famous friends: Slytherin, Griffindor, Ravenclaw and Hupplepuff.





	Hogs Castle for Tactical and Strategic Magical Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as it belongs to J.K. Rowling and this is just for fun.

**The story of Hogwarts**

 

  The history of Hogwarts starts, as most stories do, with an ambitious person. In this instance the name of the ambitious man is Salazar Slytherin.

  Salazar Slytherin was born in 960 at a small estate in the south of England as a son of Sildburand, Viscount of Slytherin. As a third son and thus expendable, the future for little Salazar held no easily acquired greatness or money. Salazar was determined to change his fate and made the study of people his forte. He become friends with important people who visited his father and with the help of a few unfortunate incidents (none of which were ever proven to be his doing), made it all the way to the Court. Coincidently, just few months after his arrival, the untimely death of king Edward in March 978 occured and when the young Æthelred became king, Salazar was sitting on his right as his trusted advisor. Not bad for a third son of a small countryside estate. Not bad at all.

  In 991 Danish army came to Maldon and threatened Kent. Salazar asked the king to give him authority to gather all people who have magic (Druids, Sorcerers, Enchanters, Magicians of the Guild, Witches of West and all others who possessed the gift of magic) and command them to fight the Danish. But the king refused, lost the Battle of Maldon, and paid for peace in gold. The Danish were still rampaging the kingdom and disappointed Salazar left the Court.

  Salazar went to the Scottish king Kenneth II. and made him see the merits of having a wizarding army. The ruler promised to grant grounds for the ‘Castle for Tactical and Strategic Magical Warfare’, but had a few conditions.

  Firstly, he wanted the best Wizarding knight, a certain Gryffin Lord Godric, to join and train the future army. That is why Salazar spent two weeks at the Plains of Morbid Gloom trying to persuade Godric the Courageous, who was there fighting monsters in his spare time, of the noble cause of Salazar’s quest. The nobility of said quest, Godric the Conceited, unfortunately refused to see. It was not until Salazar pointed out all the impressionable young, whom someone could tell Heroic, Brave and Valiant stories to, that Godric the Chivalrous, let himself be persuaded and became the second founder of the Tactical and Strategic Magical Warfare Castle.

  Secondly, a member of Kenneth’s Court will accompany Salazar and Godric to oversee the construction of said castle and the first 5 years of education. Salazar agreed, but asked the person to be a woman, as he hoped she would be dazzled by the dashing Godric and not meddle in Salazar's plans. Thus, Kennet’s aunt, the humourless Rowena, wife of Duke Rawenclaw, known in the whole Scotland as Intelligent, Witty and Smart, if somewhat Snobbish and Arrogant, joined the two in the quest to build The Castle. She was not much happy about it, as she had her own troubles with her only daughter.

  Lastly, Kenneth II. needed a promise from Salazar, that the English Kings will never hold any authority over the magical army. Salazar accepted and that is coincidently, why even now, the Ministry of Magic holds no power over the Castle and its inhabitants.

  And so, in the Hogs fields, meadows known for its pigs, the ‘Castle for Tactical and Strategic Magical Warfare’, the training ground for a Magical Army, started developing. The three companions quickly found themselves in a need of a healer and Rowena went to the nearby villages. She came back with Helga, the best healer in the neighbourhood and Kind, Patient and Enthusiastic woman. Helga would became the fourth founder of the Hogs Castle for Tactical and Strategical Magical Warfare. Helga, who Stubbornly disappeared any time Godric started his ‘My Greatest Stories’ narration, was christened by Godric to Helga the “Hupp-le-puff”, to the bewilderment of all. Helga wondered if it is French but quickly forgotten all about it. Rowena believed Helga baked something tasty and sweet and was dissapointed she could not find it. Salazar began to suspect that Magic gave Godric the strength of body and heart, but entirely forgot the strength of mind.

  Regardless of the founder's differences and thanks to their common beliefs, far and between as they were, the Castle was build. Scholars were divided into four fields of Military Tactic, according to what their mentors favoured most, and colours were chosen to represent their field of interest:

Godric favoured Direct offensive in Red and Gold (the colour of blood and glory). He choose the brave and chivalrous, who went into every fight head on despite of or maybe because of the odds against them. Most of them lowborn knights and village wizards whom he taught weapons, transfiguration, runes, curses and creatures.

Salazar preferred Discreet offensive in Green and Silver (green for spies and silver for its reaction to poison). Salazar’s students were mostly those with previous education or highborns. All who were determined, ambitious and cunning. He believed battles were fought and won in rooms filled with riches and splendour. He wanted his students to blend in anywhere and be able to gather intelligence while undermining the enemy from the shadows. His lessons were on spying, poisons, verbal attack, charms and curses.

Rowena believed in Advance Preparation in Blue and Bronze (for one cannot forget the sky and sea when planning an attack and bronze as a symbol of firmness and endurance). Rowena choose mostly scholars with education and noble background. She surrounded herself with the witty, clever, creative and sharp. She believed, just like Salazar, that wars were decided in palaces. Her debates were about poisons, astrology, arithmancy, transfiguration, history and chess

Helga choose Healing in Yellow and Black (so the Healers will be easily recognisable). Helga’s apprentices were mostly farmers, village healers and druids. She praised hard work, honesty and kindness above anything else. She believed that everyone deserves a chance to become better and that every villain could become a hero under certain circumstances. Her lectures were on healing, charms, herbology, potions and astrology.

 The Hogs Castle for Tactical and Strategic Magical Warfare was established and the four founders, now friends, felt accomplished. As they could not agree on many things, they decided to add a fifth person, a mediator. As luck, or Magic if you want, would have it, a dragon came to the Hogs fields. After a small mishap involving bored Godric, Rowena’s quill, one sleeping dragon and a rather large Pig Farm, a distraught ex owner of said farm became the fifth member of the group. Later known as first Headmaster, Osmund Hruthulf was the mouth behind the saying “Never tickle a sleeping dragon”. He was frequently seen mumbling this under his nose until it became the school’s motto. He was also responsible for the change from the rather mouthful ‘Hogs Castle for Tactical and Strategic Magical Warfare’ to ‘Hogs Tactical and Strategic War’. Later to ‘Hogs TS War’ and then finally to ‘Hogwarts’. Hogwarts was, for the next few hundred years, the best institution for studying warfare before in 13th century developing into a magical school for children.

 The four founders taught in the school for five years before they left to pursue other dreams. Godric left behind his faithful hat, to help undecided individuals choose the best field to study, and travelled to the Lands of Nightmares. There he unfortunately soon perished. Rowena went back to Scottish Court, where she was killed in a failed royal assassination attempt. Helga, after stumbling into an armed skirmish while picking herbs, died of a severe bloodloss. And Salazar, last of founders was murdered while visiting his brother in Oxford in 1002, when king Æthelred ordered the massacre of the Danish.

  That is the true story of Hogwarts, Hogs Castle for Tactical and Strategic Magical Warfare. And the origin of four founders: Salazar of Slytherin, Gryffin Lord Godric, Rowena Duchess of Ravenclaw and Helga the "Hupp-le-Puff", who became over the time and history improvisation the four famous friends: Slytherin, Griffindor, Ravenclaw and Hupplepuff. 


End file.
